Day by Quote
by DoomKitty2113
Summary: Ever wonder what Max is thinking? Or hiding? In this non-lame diary, she reveals all, day by day, quote by quote, embarassing moment by embarassing moment. Who secretly has a teddy bear named Gumball? Who broke Dr. M's computer? Why am I asking questions?
1. Distraction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Alvin and The Chipmunks or X-Men

I love beginnings. If I was in charge of calanders, every day would be January 1st.  
-Jerry Spinelli, Love, Stargirl

January 1st 2010 A new day, a fresh start. I was liking January first alright. A brand new year, furnished with the luxeries of food, a roof over our heads,  
and new clothes. It was just a good day! How could you not enjoy a life like this? I mean, yeah there was the whole, "On the run from idiotic mad scientists" thing, but who cares? For now, I had decided I was dropping the paranoia rating from 26 to 8 on the one to ten scale. We were staying with my mom and Ella for a break. It was pretty sweet, cookies every day! Yum. Anyways, one of the presents they bought me was this. You. It. This thing! Ugh. It-you-this- whatever! This is a green covered book with lined pages. I'm supposed to document my fourteenth year in... This. I put up a huge fight, but in the end, I was forced. They got me with the last one though.  
"It's exactly like Fang's blog Max!" Ella pointed out cheerfully.  
That shut me up. I felt my face begin to burn, so being the incredibly discreet genious I am, I snatched the book and ran up to my room.  
After I controlled my brilliant "I don't care" with a mixture of "Nothing happened" face that would've made Lady Gaga proud,  
I went back downstairs where the Flock had gathered in the living room staring at the t.v like zombies. Except for Fang and Iggy. Iggy was just listening and Fang was talking to my mom, which for some reason triggered a chorus of "Stop! That's bad! Potential embarassment ahead!  
Alert! PANIC!" in my head. I hurriedly sat beside him and put my hand lightly on his shoulder, and after feeling a tingly feeling in my stomach immediatley withdrew it in a hurry. He turned and focused on me, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," I managed to stutter. "Okay... You need something?" he asked slowly.  
Think Max, think. C'mon, c'mon. He's looking at you funny. Where's the stupid Voice when you need it? I thought frantically.  
"Did you see Angel's bag? I couldn't find it," I said, sounding so natural I almost burst into applause for my acting skills.  
"I'll check," he got up and lurched upstairs. I stared after him. He was wearing a black hoodie that was ripped as well his jeans from a recent Eraser attack. His onyx eyes weren't focused on me, but just imagining them made me feel funny. "Max? Maa-aaax? Hello?" Ella's voice brought me out of it.  
"What?" I snapped out of it.  
"I was just asking you whether you had dinner yet," my mom smiled.  
"Oh! Uh, have we?" I asked the Flock guiltily.  
"NO!" they all looked horrified that I even had to ask.  
"Right. Um, I guess we haven't," I reported back to my mother.  
"Alright! Everybody like tacos?" she asked, standing up and brushing off her dress pants.  
We all nodded. "Well, I vote we don't let Gaz have any," Iggy held up a hand.  
"Totally! Last time, he like, totally cleared out the restaurant! And then the waiter- who was totally cute btw. His hair was like all Justin Bieber with a bit of Adam Lambert colouring. And his eyes were this amazing aqua kinda blue"- Nudge's hands were making rapid movements along with her rapid speaking. She was so excited that she started squealing, and when she squealed that fast, she could've been the fourth member of Alvin and The Chipmunks.  
"Nudge!" we all shouted.  
"Oops," she still sounded a bit squeaky, but it was quieter and her face was turning from red to pink. "Maaax! Tell Nudge I'm allowed to eat tacos!" Gazzy whined.  
"If you do, and you feel the stink coming, you have to go outside. Got it?" I asked sternly.  
He nodded.  
"Okay, then you can," I replied.  
"Great!" Mom left.  
"Whoa! Can we watch this Max?" Angel held up a copy of X-Men.  
Mutants. How very convenient. Ugh. I picked it up and read the back. "It's rated Pg-13 Ange. You have to have Iggy watch it with you," I said.  
"I can't exactly tell is anything bad's on," Iggy motioned to his eyes.  
"Nudge? Will you help?" I asked.  
She nodded and put in the dvd. I got up from my spot.  
"You're not watching it, Max?" Gazzy asked.  
I ruffled his blond hair, "Nah. I'm gonna go see where our Prince of Darkness is."  
"To make out with him?" Iggy asked, looking too innocent. That face got him a pillow in the face, "Shut up!"  
I stomped upstairs, and turned the corner only to walk into Fang. I backed up a step.  
"How could you've missed it? It was right on her bed. I saw it as soon as I got in the room!" Fang rolled his eyes.  
"If you got it right away what were you doing for the other twenty minutes?" I challanged.  
"Maybe I was waiting for you," he said playfully.  
My heart stopped in its tracks and restarted in a break neck speed.  
He leaned down, I leaned up, and we leaned in and-  
"Faaannng! Do you know how to turn on the DVD player?" I jerked back so quickley I hit my head on the wall. Cursing, I rubbed the back of my head and Fang sighed. We both walked downstairs, and I went over and pressed the button. The screen turned bright blue.  
"Oh. That's how you do it," Ella nodded.  
"It's your DVD player! How do you not know how to turn it on?" I snapped.  
"Whoa! We just got it! Sorry," Ella replied.  
"Forget it. Sorry," I sighed as I stalked upstairs. I was on the fifth step when my Mom called, "Dinner's ready!"  
Everyone ran into the dining room, sighing, I continued up the steps.  
"Hey," Fang's voice stopped me.  
I looked over my shoulder.  
"You not eating?" he asked.  
"Not hungry," I returned his Neanderthal speak.  
"We never get time alone," he sighed.  
I turned around fully and smiled, "I know."  
I leaned down and quickley kissed his cheek before walking upstairs. That's when I got you out and started writing. I'm exhausted.  
But you're the one person I get to brag to about my secret. I'm dating Fang. I know! I know I know I know! Happy. Veeeeerrry happy. It's been a week. We've decided it's best if the Flock and Mom and Ella don't know. I think I'd be too embarassed if they found out to be honest, I could only imagine what conversations that would start.  
"When's the wedding?" -Iggy "I knew it! OMG OMG OMG! I totally told Angel and the others! It's soooooo cute!" -Nudge "Ewww! Cooties!" -Gazzy "Finally! When? You have to tell me EVERYTHING! Give me the deets! I can't believe tgis wasn't the first thing you told me"  
- Ella "Wow! It really is like you're our mom and dad now!" -Angel "You're very young though, Max." Followed by many embarassing conversations. -Mom I don't want to go there. I'm too tired to write anything else. Until tomorrow,  
Max Sorry it's so short! Hope you like it! Xoxo,  
Doom 


	2. Picture Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Lucky.  
January 2nd, 2010

Keep Smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to.

-Unknown

Surprises. I. Hate. Surprises. The only thing I hate more than surprises are people taking pictures. Or even worse, old pictures turning up. But today, I dealt with both. Not a happy Max. It started far too early. I already find 'Good morning' a contradiction of terms, even if kids as cute as Gazzy and Angel scream it at the top of their lungs at me.  
"Goood Mooorning Max!" So, I reacted as any other teenager would at eight thirty AM on a Saturday morning.  
"Shut up," I tried to say as I pulled my duvet over my head. "What'd she say?" I heard Gazzy ask.  
"She said to shut up," Angel translated.  
"Oh."  
The response to this was them jumping up and down on my bed repeatedly.  
"Guys!" I moaned.  
The springs squeaked under their weight, and I yelped as one of them jumped on me. Then, as soon as the torture had started, it stopped. The weight was suddenly gone, and I peaked out from under my duvet and saw Fang motioning to the door. They sauntered out, looking disapointed. Poor them. Pft. Once they left, Fang came over and sat on one side of my bed, "I know you're awake."  
"So?" I replied.  
"Dr. M says she has something planned in an hour and we all have to look our best," he sighed.  
I snickered and looked at him from under my covers, "Look our best?"  
"Her words, not mine," he shrugged.  
"I guessed that. It was just funny hearing you say that," I sat up against my bed board and pulled the duvet over my shoulders.  
He gave me a half smile. How had I not noticed how beautiful that was? I had grown up with it and somewhere along the way I must have started taking it for granted.  
"What?" he asked.  
I must've been staring, and I randomly blurted, "You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen."  
"You're crazy," he rolled his eyes.  
No reply, I just kept staring at his mouth. He kissed me quickley.  
"C'mon. Time to get up."  
Still stunned by the impact, I got up and got clothes.  
"Meet you downstairs," he smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving.  
After he shut the door, I collapsed on the bed.  
Oh my God. That was amazing. I've never felt that before. What the Hell is happening?  
What was amazing Max? Angel's voice sifted into my head.  
Immediatley, I put mental blocks on what had just happened.  
"Max? What are you hiding from me?" I heard Angel wail next door.  
"I'm not hiding anything!" I called back stupidly.  
I locked the door just in time to hear the pounding.  
"Maaax!"  
"I'm changing, sorry Ange," I said cheerfully.  
I slipped into jeans and a dark grey shirt. Brushing my hair quickley, I pulled it into a pony tail and opened the door. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy fell in.  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
"More importantly, what are you hiding Max?" Iggy questioned stupidly.  
Rolling my eyes, I went downstairs. I found Fang sitting by the door. Sensing my worry, he touched my hand.  
"They know I'm hiding something," I hissed.  
"How? We haven't"- Fang murmered as he handed me a jacket. "You haven't what?" Iggy asked as he strolled around a corner.  
We shot eachother a look. "Are you guys making out while we're not around? Why, Fang, you sly dog! What've you been hiding from your dear brother?" Iggy asked as he threw a freakily accurate arm around Fang's shoulder.  
Good thing Iggy's blind, cause the death glare Fang sent him could've murdered him.  
"Shut up Iggy!" I shouted.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Mom called.  
The kids and Ella tumbled down the stairs. Nudge had straightened her hair and put on make up she had no doubt borrowed from Ella who looked similar with straight hair and cherry red lips. They wore shirts and skirts, and looked really cute as they put on their coats. Gazzy and Iggy looked uncomfortable in dress shirts, Iggy pulling on his tie and Gazzy unbuttoning the collar. But Angel looked stunning. He blond curls had a bow in the back, she wore a pink lacey dress, and her ear to ear smile was adorable. My mom came out wearing a blue dress, "Okay! Who's ready to get our first family photo?" she clapped her hands together.  
This stopped me. I froze. The last family photo we took, it disapeared the day Jeb left. He must've taken it with him. "No. No way," I shook my head.  
"But Max"- Mom started.  
"Give me a minute," I swallowed and ran upstairs.  
As hot tears trickled down my cheeks, I shakily pulled my bag out from under my bed. I reached passed the muddy clothes and necessities to the bottom. The only thing I had rescued from the E-shaped house. The photo album. Opening the cover, the inscription I read made me sick any time I looked at it. Kids,  
Always a family. No matter what happens, I love all of you.  
Jeb

Quickley turning the page, I smiled a bit at the picture of me in the middle of Fang and Iggy. It was strange seeing us as ten years olds. It had been our first picture. We didn't know if cameras were safe,  
so I wouldn't let the kids try it until we knew for sure.  
Fang was frowning at the camera, arms crossed over his Iggy was grinning impishly, hands in his pockets as though he didn't have a care in the world. My hair was messy and I looked tough. Or, as tough as a ten year old can look. The only other picture that was in it was at the very back. Our first picture with all of us. Jeb sitting in a chair, Nudge and Gazzy sitting at his feet, Iggy on one side, Fang on the other, and me holding a tiny Angel. We all looked blissfully happy. Then again, we had just escaped. We thought this was our happily ever after. We were supposed to grow up with Jeb in the E-shaped house with Jeb and stay safe forever. We were supposed to be as normal and loved as we could. But that never happened.  
"I thought we lost that," Fang whispered.  
I turned around and sniffed. He crouched down beside me and put an arm around me.  
"We can't go back now."  
"I know," I took in a breath.  
"We have to be more careful."  
"I know."  
"But I doubt your Mom's gonna do what Jeb did."  
"I know."  
"Then can we go?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I was just being stupid," I got up and grabbed the door knob.  
He grabbed my hand, "Hey."  
I turned to face him, "What?"  
"It's not stupid. You're protecting us," Fang said seriousley.  
Nodding, I gave him a small smile and we went downstairs.  
"Ready?" My Mom asked hopefully.  
I nodded. We all climbed into the car. ****  
The ride was long, filled with people arguing over radio stations (Ella and Nudge saying Taylor Swift and Gazzy and Iggy and Gazzy wanting Good Charlotte), Gazzy's erm, gas, and millions of "Are we there yet?"'s.  
When we finally got there, everyone anxiousley piled out of the car and into the studio. The background was already set up to be a living room. Artificial really, the couch and chairs set up just so.  
"Mrs. Martinez? Shall we take the seperate photos first?" a nasal sounding woman chewing gum loudly asked.  
"Yes please, Leafe," my mother smiled.  
"Leafe?" Gazzy asked incredulously.  
"Yes, Leafe. L-E-A-F-E," she spelt out obnoxiousley.  
"What's the "e" for?" Gazzy whispered to Fang.  
Fang shrugged.  
"Okay, we'll take the girls over there and the boys on that side. Fraaaaank! Frannnnnnk!" she shouted.  
Apparently according to Leafe with an "e", Frank is pronounced Fronk.  
A skinny teenager scrambled clumsily over to us. His glasses tilted on his nose, but once he straightened them and focused on us, he looked at me funnily. Apparently Fang didn't like that,  
because he wrapped a protective arm around me. Frank's face fell. "Frank you take the boys picture," Leafe ordered.  
He nodded. I'll spare you the achingly boring details Diary, and skip right to the outrageous and evil part. By the time we had all assembled to take the mass family photo, I noticed my Mom checking her watch and biting her lip anxiousley. Not thinking anything of it, I let Leafe order us around. "Now, the you, you, you, and you sit on the couch," she ordered Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.  
"Hmmmm," she made a weird pouty lip thing and tapped her chin, "Okay, I want the couple on the left side," she motioned to Fang and I who had been whispering about the Flock and if they knew.  
We sprang apart and blushed. Everyone was staring at us, either grinning or confused.  
"Uh, we're not"- I shook my head.  
"You can't lie to Leafe, darling. Now come, come, to the left," she pushed us to the left. We stumbled over to the side and she arranged us so Fang's arm was around my waist. My mom's eyebrows arched, and the rest of the flock were snickering. "Sorry I'm late."  
My first thought was, Thank God someone's here to take the attention off us.  
Then we all turned around and saw who was there. Fang's grip tightened around me, and my fists clenched. Angel and Gazzy's eyes grew wide, and even Nudge was speechless.  
"Aw, Hell to the no!" Iggy made a face.  
I was tempted to say the same plus a few other things that wouldn't have been Angel appropriate.  
But I kept it all in and managed to say, "Why is he here?" in a steely calm voice.  
"Max, I just thought"- Mom rushed.  
"Well you thought wrong!" I snapped.  
"But"-  
"Let's get outta here," Fang interupted her.  
The flock all got up and walked out.  
We spread our wings and took off into the sky. "Max! Be reasonable!" his voice shouted.  
Never again. We went back home and went to our rooms to pack. "Max please!" Mom began to cry.  
"We're leaving tomorrow," I said icily as I shut the door. I trusted my mom. I believed she would keep us safe. But instead she betrayed me. She invited Jeb back into our family.  
Never again.

Whoa. I totally don't like Jeb! But c'mon, what's a Max Ride fic without a bit of evil? Lol. R&R?  
Xoxo Doom 


End file.
